あなたとの瞬間 - A Moment With You
by San Yumaru
Summary: " Aku mengerti akan ketakutanmu Hinata , akupun sama tak ingin berpisah denganmu selamanya . Tapi mungkin kami – sama membuat jalan takdir yang lain , jalan takdir yang akan mempersatukan kita di waktu yang lain " " Mencintaimu adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia "


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto – sama**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**:::: DONT LIKE DONT RIDE ::::**

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

Sebuah ruangan dalam rumah sakit ini terlihat sedikit gelap , hanya sebuah lampu tidur yang menyala . Tak ada kegiatan di dalam , hanya suara deru angin yang mengibaskan gorden dan suara denting lonceng yang menggantung dia atas jendela . Kamar rumah sakit yang di diami seorang gadis berambut indigo ini selalu senyap , sepi , dan sunyi jika tidak ada orang saat seperti ini , suasana kamar seperti sebuah pemakaman .

Mata_ lavender_ gadis itu hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela , pandangannya tak tertuju pada apapun . Wajahnya terlihat pucat , lemas , dan tak bersemangat . Ia berharap orang itu datang untuk menemaninya , hanya dia yang bisa membuat gadis itu bersemangat , tersenyum , tertawa , dan menikmati hidup singkatnya ini . Bahkan Hinata , nama gadis itu , hanya ingin makan jika di temani oleh sosok pria berambut pirang jingkrak itu . Iris _blue shapire_ pria itu sungguh sangat bisa membuat Hinata terbius , mata itu sangat amat indah ...

Tok . Tok . Tok !

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya . Senyum segera mengembang di wajah pucat Hinata . Akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu datang juga .

" Si-silakan masuk ! " Seru Hinata dengan riang , tak sabar ingin melihat sosok pria yang dicintainya itu .

" Terimakasih Hinata – sama " Terdengar suara wanita dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu , dan beberapa saat muncullah seorang perawat dari balik pintu itu dengan beberapa obat di atas nampan yang ia bawa . " Ini saatnya Hinata – sama meminum obatnya " Lanjut perawat itu yang langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memberikan obat yang ia bawa tadi .

Wajah Hinata kembali mendatar , tatapannya kembali kosong . Dengan perlahan Hinata menelan semua obat yang di berika perawat itu dengan beberapa teguk air di akhir .

" Saya permisi dulu Hinata – sama " Ujar perwat itu pamit dan menutup perlahan pintu kamar Hinata.

" ... " Hinata hanya diam , melanjutkan kegiatan hampanya itu . Sesekali ia menarik nafas dalam dalam , merasakan kebosanannya selama ini . Tidak bisa melihat dunia luar , bermain dengan teman sebayanya , melakukan kegiatannya sebagai seorang remaja , bahkan ia harus putus sekolah karena penyakit yang menjangkitinya ini .

Tok . Tok . Tok !

Suara pintu itu terdengat terketuk kembali , hati Hinata terasa memanas mendengar ketukan itu . Karena setiap ketukan itu hanya menghadirkan orang yang tak ia inginkan .

" Keluar ! " Tukas Hinata dari dalam dengan segala kekesalannya .

Seseorang yang berada di balik pintu itupun mencelos kaget , tak biasanya Hinata berbicara keras seperti ini ? Tapi dia tetap memaksakan untuk masuk .

" Ku bilang kau harus k - " Perkataan Hinata tercekat ketika melihat sosok pria tinggi yang baru saja membuka pintu . Dialah orang yang Hinata tunggu tunggu .

" Ada apa denganmu Hinata – chan ? Kenapa kau berteriak ? " Tanya pria itu bingung , terlihat sebelah alis kuningnya terangkat keatas .

Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat . " Ti-tidak , aku ki-kira ka-kau perawat . Maaf N-aruto – kun " Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk .

Pria bernama Naruto itupun langsung duduk di sebelah Hinata , lalu meletakan keranjang buah yang ia bawa tadi . " Maaf ya , kau harus lama menunggu . Tadi Kakashi – sensei menghukum ku " Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya , memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Hinata .

Seulas tawa terdengar kecil dari bibir gadis lavender itu . " Pasti Naruto – kun tidak mengerjakan pr lagi ? " Tebak Hinata .

" Wah wah wah , itu sangat tepat sekali ! " Naruto meraih tangan Hinata , tangan mungil itu terasa sedikit dingin , andai dia bisa menggantikan posisi Hinata sekarang .

" Ngomong – ngomong , gadis kecil ku ini sudah minum obat ? " Tanya Naruto memandang lembut wajah Hinata .

Hinata hanya mengangguk . Lalu Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata , memeluk tubuh gadis itu dan kembali mengecup puncak kepala Hinata beberapa kali .

" Kapan pemeriksaan selanjutnya di lakukan ? " Tanya Naruto melepaskan pelukan hangatnya .

" Besok " Jawab Hinata hampir tak terdengar . " Aku takut Naruto ... " Gumamnya lirih

Naruto kembali merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya , berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan gadis nya itu . " Aku akan menemanimu Hinata , Naru akan menemanimu "

" Narutoh ... Hhhhahhh ... Naruhhhh ... hahhh ... hahhh " Dada Hinata kembali terasa sesak , infeksi saluran pernafasannya akhir akhir ini terasa sangat menyiksanya , sangat amat menyiksa .

" Tunggu Hinata , tunggu ! " Dengan cepat Naruto membuka laci yang berada di samping ranjang Hinata , mengambil alat oksigen dan langsung menyesapkannya pada Hinata .

" Kau merasa baikan sekarang ? " Tanya Naruto khawatir , sungguh ia sangat tidak tega melihat Hinata saat seperti ini .

Anggukan lemah dari Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit merasa lega , setidaknya ia bisa memastikan bahwa Hinata baik baik saja .

" Naru ... Aku tak mau seperti ini terus ... " Nada bicara Hinata terdengar sangat mengiris di telinga Naruto , hatinya benar benar sakit jika mengingat kenyataan yang terjadi pada Hinata .

" Tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan ini Hinata . Aku , tou – san mu , Neji , Hanabi , teman teman , bahkan kau sendiripun tidak ada yang mau . Aku sangat mengerti , bahkan kalau di takdirkan , aku akan lebih memilih untuk ikut bersamamu Hinata .. " Ujar Naruto lirih

" Naru ... " Hinata menyentuh lembut wajah Naruto , mengusap air mata yang hendak keluar dari mata itu dengan halus " Aku sangat mencintaimu " Gumam Hinata memeluk tubuh kekar pria di depannya dengan erat .

" Haha , aku sangat lemah menangis didepanmu . Seharusnya aku berusaha membuatmu tegar dan kuat , tapi nyatanya aku yang menangis disini " Kata Naruto sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya , dengan sedikit tawa yang dia harap tidak membuat Hinata ikut bersedih .

" Bagai mana kalau besok kita ke karnaval ? Hmm , kau mau kan ? " Tawar Naruto dengan senyum riangnya .

" Ta-tapi Naruto – kun , tou – san bilang aku tidak boleh keluar dari sini , itu sangat berbahaya bukan ? " Jawab Hinata cemas

" Kita bisa pergi diam diam ? Tou – san mu pasti tidak akan curiga jika hanya sebentar , aku janji ini akan sebentar .. " Rajuk Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca kaca , memohon agar Hinata ingin menyetujui ajakannya .

" Baiklah " Akhirnya Hinata menyetujui ajakan Naruto , tatapan Naruto selalu bisa membiusnya ..

" Baiklah , sekarang kau harus tidur untuk menjaga kondisimu besok " Dengan lembut Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang , lalu menyelimuti tubuh gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu dan memberi sebuah kecupan di keningnya .

" Naruto – kun akan di sini kan ? " Tanya Hinata yang terdengar seperti permohonan .

Naruto menarik sebuah kursi di belakangnya , menyeretnya mendekat agar ia bisa menjaga Hinata tetap aman . " Pasti , aku akan menjagamu sampai kau terbangun , sekrang tidurlah " Jawab Naruto

(^_^)_(^_^)

" Ohayou Hinata – chan ? Kau tidur lama sekali " Seru Naruto yang langsung membuka gorden saat melihat mata Hinata terbuka .

Hinata tersenyum manis , menyambut senyuman Naruto yang tak kalah manis kearahnya . Pakaian Naruto terlihat sangat rapih , apa dia benar benar akan mengajak Hinata pergi ?

" Aku sudah siap , sekarang kau yang harus siap siap " Naruto memberikan sepasang pakaian yang di letakannya di atas sofa pada Hinata . " Ini baru aku beli tadi , cepat kau pakai " Lanjutnya .

" Tapi Naru - "

" Cepat ... " Cekat Naruto sedikit memaksa " Tenang saja , aku tidak akan mengintip " Tambahnya lalu membalikan badan dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal .

Perlahan Hinata mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan memakai baju yang di berikan Naruto tadi . Sangat pas , Naruto hebat bisa mengetahui ukuran bajunya .

" Sudah belum ? " Tanya Naruto yang masih membelakangi Hinata .

" Su-sudah Naru-naruto .. " Jawab Hinata malu malu

Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang , ia pandang lekat lekat gadis di hadapannya ini . Cantik , Hinata terlihat sangat amat cantik hari ini . Baju orange yang di balut blazer putih dengan rok seukuran lutut dan ikat pinggang yang melingkar di pinggul Hinta terlihat sangat cocok , Naruto tidak menyangka Hinata akan tampil sencantik ini .

" Penampilanku jelek ya ? " Tanya Hinata dengan wajahnya sedikit murung .

" Tidak – tidak " Naruto dengan segera menggeleng cepat . " Gadisku tidak akan terlihat jelek , gadisku akan selalu terlihat cantik " Lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang terpesona akan sosok Hinata .

" A-arigatou Naruto – kun " Rona merah sudah tesirat di pipi pucat Hinata , pujian dari Naruto sungguh dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang .

" Sekarang kau pakai ini ! " Kata Naruto yang kembali memberikan sebuah jaket_ hoddie_ pada Hinata

" U-untuk apa ? " Tanya Hinata bingung

" Kitakan akan pergi diam diam dari tempat ini , jadi kau tidak boleh ketahuan " Jawab Naruto yang langsung memakaikan jaket tersebut pada Hinata .

" Ba-baiklah " Ucap Hinata dengan pipi yang masih bersemu memerah.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Hinata dengan sangat hati – hati , Naruto terus menggenggam erat tangan Hinata agar selalu di sampinggnya sekaligus menuntun Hinata berjalan karena topi di jaketnya sengaja di gunakan untuk menutupi matanya . Naruto tetap menuntun Hinata walaupun mereka telah keluar dan jauh dari rumah sakit itu , bahkan saat di dalam mobil juga Hinata belum di perbolehkan membuka matanya . Naruto ingin memberi kejutan pada Hinata yang sudah sangat lama tidak melihat dunia luar , sungguh ia sangat menyayangi gadis bermarga Hyuga itu .

Setelah sampai Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dengan perlahan , menggandeng tangan Hinata lembut keluar dari Mobil Camero orange itu .

" Sekarang buka matamu " Naruto secara perlahan membuka topi jaket Hinata , ia tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Hinata nanti .

Mata Lavender itu terbuka , lalu langsung saja menyapu setiap keindahan yang ia lihat . Taman bermain yang indah dengan jeritan jeritan anak anak kecil di dalamnya , suara tawa banyak orang yang terdengar sangat gembira , dan remaja remaja seusianya yang sedang menikmati akhir minggu bersama pasangan mereka . Sungguh ini pemandangan yang tersita selama hampir setahun bagi Hinata , penyakit Infeksi Saluran Pernafasan (ISPA) yang di deritanya telah menyita dunia bebasnya . Dan hari ini akhirnya dia bisa melihat hal indah ini lagi , dengan Naruto yang setia di sampingnya tentunya .

" Te-terimakasih Naruto – kun " Ucap Hinata dengan waja yang mem bulshing .

" Oke sama sama Hinata , melihat mu bahagia aku menjadi sangat senang " Sahut Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya . " Sekarang ayo masuk , kita main piring terbang ! " Seru Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Hinata walaupun Hinata belum mempersetujui ajakannya .

Naruto terus berlari membawa Hinata ke sana sini menurut tempat yang ia suka , Hinatapun dengan senang hati mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja memasuki karnaval seperti ini . Asalkan bersama Naruto , Hinata pasti merasa sangat senang , tenang , dan nyaman .

" Jadi habis ini kita akan kemana lagi ? Kau mau naik sepedah udara Hinata ? " Tanya Naruto dengan semangat yang masih berapi – api .

" Bu-bukannya aku ti- tidak mau Naru . Ta-tapi , a-aku .. a-aku ... " Hinata tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya , ia takut Naruto kecewa padanya , ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa .

" Lelah " Lanjut Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada .

" Iya " Jawab Hinata dengan pelan . " Aku mohon jangan kecewa padaku Naruto – kun , ku mohon jangan membenciku " Lanjut Hinata dengan wajah yang tertunduk kebawah .

Senyum tulus tergambar di wajah yang memiliki tiga garis di pipinya itu . " Mana mungkin aku membencimu karena kau lelah Hinata " Ujar Naruto yang merangkul Hinata dengan lembut . " Kau terlalu baik intuk di benci , kau terlalu cantik untuk di jauhi , dan kau terlalu indah untuk di lupakan " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul .

" Na-naruto ..." Wajah Hinata kembali bulshing karena kalimat indah yang di keluarkan Naruto tadi .

" Sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar di pinggir danau " Ajak Naruto yang kembali menarik tangan Hinata .

Keduanya langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka dalam rumput hijau yang indah disana ketika sampai , air danau yang berkilau karena bias sang raja siang yang mulai redup membuat Hinata kembali terpukau .

Hinata kembali memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak , penyakitnya kambuh lagi karena kelelahan . Hinata terus meremas bajunya ketika dirasakan sesak itu semakin mengikat dadanya .

" Hhhhhhahhhhh ... hhhahhhhahhh ... ehhhh .. se – sa – sak .. khaaahhhh ... " Rintih Hinata yang terus memgangi dadanya dengan erat , merasakan penyakitnya itu mencekik lehernya .

Dengan panik Naruto mengacak ngacak tasnya , ia tau ini akan terjadi , makannya ia siapkan ini dari awal . " Hirup ini " Ucap Naruto menyesapkan oksigen kecil itu bada mulut Hinata .

Dengan cepat Hinata menghirup alat itu dalam dalam , kini nafasnya kembali normal . Naruto selalu tahu yang dia butuhkan .

" Kau sudah merasa lebih baik ? " Tanya Naruto separuh khawatir .

" Iya " Jawab Hinata mengangguk pelan , menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah terlihat lega . Ditambah senyuman hangat pria itu padanya , membuat hatinya sangat damai .

" Hinata ? " Panggil Naruto menggenggam jemari Hinata dengan lembut lalu beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan membalikan tubuh Hinata kearahnya .

Jantung Hinata berdebar begitu kencang , sepertinya ada yang meledak ledak di dalam sana . Wajahnya memanas merah melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin dekat kearahnya , mata _shapire_ pria itu terpejam saat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Hinata . Hinatapun memejamkan matanya , deru nafas Naruto terasa begitu hangat diwajahnya . Dan bibir merekapun saling melekat , Naruto mengecap manis bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut , penuh kehati hatian . Hinata membalas ciuman lembut dari Naruto , mereka saling berpagutan lembut , penuh rasa dan kasih sayang . Kemudian Naruto menyudahi ciuman pertamanya itu dengan Hinata dan sedikit memberi kecupan di keningnya .

" Terimakasih , Hinata – chan " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah .

" Ini sudah sore ! " Pekik Naruto yang langsung bangun dan merapihkan pakaiannya . " Hinata kau tunggu disini , aku ambil mobil sebentar ! " Ujar Naruto sangat panik .

Ia berlari menuju mobilnya dan dengan cepat menancapkan gas menuju tempat Hinata berada , setelah Hinata masuk tanpa basa basi Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang dan terburu buru .

" Dasar bodoh ! " Kutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggebarakan tangannya pasa stir mobilnya " Bodoh ! "

" Sudahlah Naru " Ucap Hinata membelai pelan rambut pirang jingkrak Naruto

" Aku berjanji akan menanggung semuanya ,menanggung semua kemarahan ayahmu nanti "

(^_^)_(^_^)

Dengan tergesa gesa Naruto memasuki pintu masuk rumah sakit itu , dengan Hinata yang setia menggenggam erat tangannya di belakang . Dan benar saja , Tuan Hiashi tengah berdiri penuh amarah di depan pintu ruang rawat Hinata bersama Neji , seperti perkiraannya .

Dengan dada yang berdebar debar , Naruto mendekati Hiashi yang sedang menatapnya tajam .

" Hiashi – jisan , maafkan aku " Ucapnya merundukan kepala .

BUAKH !

Hiashi melayangkan tinjuannya pada Naruto hingga ia terpental beberapa meter kebelakang .

" NARUTO ! " Pekik Hinata yang hendak menghampiri Naruto namun decegah oleh genggaman tangan Neji di pergelangan tangannya .

" Tidak Hinata " Kata Neji menggeleng . " Ini kesalahannya , kau tidak boleh membelanya atau tou – san mu akan lebih marah dari ini " Tambah Neji sambil maju beberapa langkah , memposisikan Hinata di belakangnya .

" KAU TAU ITU SANGAT BERBAHAYA ! KAU INGIN SESUATU YANG BURUK TERJADI PADA HINATA !? DASAR ANAK BODOH TIDAK BERGUNA ! PERGI DIAM DIAM DARI RUMAH SAKIT DAN MEMBAWA HINATA PERGI , KAU INGAT SEPERTI APA KONDISI NYASEKARANG ! ISPA-NYA SUDAH AKUT NARUTO ! TAPI KAU MALAH MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWA NYA ! DIMANA OTAKMU ! " Tukas Hiashi penuh emosi , sorotan matanya begitu tajam dan murka kearah Naruto yang sedang tersungkur di depannya .

Naruto bangkit ,menyeka darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya dan berlutut di hadapan Hiashi .

" Aku minta maaf jii – san , aku hanya ingin Hinata melihat dunia luar . Ia terlalu bosan berada di dalam selama hampir satu tahun tanpa diperbolehkan keluar . Aku mohon maafkan aku , aku memang salah membawa Hinata pergi tanpa seizinmu , aku sangat amat menyesal " Jelas Naruto sambil bersujud di kaki Hiashi .

Hiashi dengan acuh membuang mukanya kesamping , menatap Hinata yang berada di belakang Neji dengan wajah yang hampir menangis . " Neji , bawa Hinata masuk ! " Perintahnya tegas . " Dan kau Naruto , jangan pernah menjenguk Hinata lagi , aku tidak ingin melihatmu berada di dekat putriku " Timpalnya yang langsung pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata .

" Ayo Hinata , kita masuk " Ujar Neji dengan paksa menarik Hinata masuk kedalam ruangannya .

" NARUTO ! NARUTO TOLONG AKU ! NARUTO ! " Teriak Hinata memohon . Tapi pria itu tetap berlutut tanpa bergerak sedikitpun , wajahnnya tertundukke bawah tanpa melirik Hinata sedikitpun ada apa dengannya ? " NARUTO ! NARUTOOOO ! "

(^_^)_(^_^)

Sudah sebulan ini Naruto tidak menjenguknya , dunianya hampa tanpa kehadiran sosok pria pirang itu . Semua perkataan orang orang tidak ada yang ia hiraukan , tatapannya kembali kosong tak tertuju pada apapun , bahkan sekarang tak ada sesuap makananpun yang masuk ke mulut mungilnya karena Hinata terus menolak semua makanan yang di berikan padanya , sampai akhirnya ia harus memakai infus untuk menunjang kebutuhan makannya .

Neji hanya memandang kasihan kearah Hinata yang sedang termenung memeluk lututnya diatas ranjang . Sejak Naruto tidak di perbolehkan menjenguk Hinata , sikap Hinata menjadi seperti ini .

" Hinata – chan ? " Tegur Neji untunk yang sekian kalinya pada Hinata setelah sekian kali tak di gubris sedikitpun oleh gadis berambut indigo itu .

" ... "

" Hinata , kalau kau seperti ini terus kau malah akan memperburuk kondisimu " Ucapnya pelan namun gadis itu tak menyahuti sedikitpun .

" ... "

" Akhir – akhir ini penyakitmu sering sekali kambuh . Kau seharusnya tidak membebani fikiranmu , Naruto perlu berfikir atas apa yang telah ia lakukan , setelah itu pasti tou – san mu akan memperbolehkannya menjenguk mu lagi "

" ... "

" Kalau kau terus seperti ini , kondisimu akan terus memburuk , dan Naruto pasti akan sedih melihatnya , melihat kondisimu yang seperti sekarang "

" ... "

" Ayolah Hinata , Narut- "

" Diam ! " Bentak Hinata yang membuat tenggorokan Neji tercekat . " Tou – san hanya memikirkan kondisi ku yang dia harap akan sembuh , padalah dia tau bahwa aku tidak akan sembuh ! Ispa ku sudah ada di tahap akhir , tapi kenapa dia tidak membiarkan aku bersama Naruto di sisa waktu ku yang hampir tiba ini ! Apa itu yang namanya perhatian ! " Timbal Hinata dengan deraian air mata yang menggelincir melewati pipi pucatnya .

" Hinata ... "

" Naruto hanya satu satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia , dia selalu menenangkanku saat aku dalam ketakutan akan penyakit ini , dia yang terus membuatku percaya bahwa aku ... akan selalu dalam hatinya ... Apa tou – san mengerti itu ?! Aku sudah bosan dengan ini , aku selalu menuruti perintahnya selama ini ,tapi apakah dia mengerti bahwa Naruto sangat berarti bagiku ! " Isak tangis mulai keluar dari mulut Hinata , ia tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihan ini semakin lama , ia sangat rindu akan sosok Naruto , sangat amat merindukannya .

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu Hinata , tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu " Ucap Neji mendekat kearah Hinata dan dudukk di sebelahnya .

" Tapi - "

DEGH !

Nafasnya terasa berat , dadanya terasa sangat sakit , sangat sakit seakan rasa sakit itu meremas remas jantungnya , ini berbeda dari biasanya .

" Kau kenapa Hinata ?! " Tanya Neji panik akan Hinata yang tiba tiba menggeliat kesakitan .

" Sakit ... Dadaku ... sa - kit... " Jawab Hinata tersendal – sendal .

" Obat , di mana obatnya ! " Dengan panik Neji membongkar laci tempat yang biasanya obat itu tersimpan.

" Ne-nejih ... aku .. tidak perlu obat itu ... khhhaaaaah ... akuhhhhh ... hahhh "

' Dada Hinata terasa sakit ? Apa jangan jangan ... '

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaannya ? " Tanya Hiashi panik saat dokter keluar dari ruangan Hinata .

Terlihat wajah dokter itu sangat lesu , dokter itu menatap nanar kearah Hiashi yang sedang berharap cemas menantikan kabar buruk yang akan dia berikan .

" Anak anda ... "

" Cepat katakan ! " Tukas Hiashi yang sudah tidak sabar sedangkan Neji hanya bisa menenangkan Hiashi yang saat ini sedang di selimuti kegelisahan akan nasib anak sulungnya itu .

" Ispa yang menjangkiti anak anda sudah sampai pada kondisi terparahnya . Ini di sebabkan oleh kondisi pikiran yang sangat terbebani dan tertekan , perasaan gelisah , tidak nyaman , serta kesepian sangat mempengaruhi kondisi Hinata . Mungkin dia ingin bertemu seseorang , karena dia terus mengigau nama seseorang yang bernama , Naruto " Jelas dokter itu sambil memijat keningnya .

" Neji cepat kau suruh Naruto kesini ! " Perintah Hiashi yang masih dalam kondisi panik .

" Sudah aku hubungi beberapa menit yang lalu , mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang " Jawab Neji mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi tunggu .

" Ada apa dengan Hinata ! " Tanya Naruto yang baru saja datang . Nafasnya tersenggal kelelahan setelah berlari sejauk 3 kilometer dari sekolahnya dengan seragam yang berantakan , dia langsung pergi ketika Neji menghubunginya bahwa kondisi Hinata sangat buruk .

Hiashi menatap Naruto dengan tajam , lalu gerakan kepalanya memerintahkan Naruto untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangan dimana anaknya sedang dalam kondisi terburuknya . Langsung saja Naruto masuk dan melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu .

Naruto menatap getir tubuh Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas rajangnya , wajah nya terlihat sangan pucat dari bisanya , dan matanya sayup seakan tak mampu terbuka lagi .

" Ada apa denganmu Hinata ? " Tanya Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin , air matanya terasa hangat mengalir melewati pipinya .

Hinata langsung membuka matanya ketika ia rasakan sesuatu cairan hangan menetes di atas tangannya , dengan remang Hinata memandang sosok pria itu lalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya .

" Naruto ... " Panggilnya dengan suara lirih , menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya .

" Hinata ... Kau kenapa ? " Air mata menyeruak keluar dari mata _shapire _nya , membuat satu tetes lagi jatuh terbuang .

" Jangan menangis ... Kau taukan ini pasti akan terjadi ... ? " Dengan lembut Hinata mengusap air mata di pipi Naruto , lagi lagi ia membuat Naruto menangis .

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata di pipinya , merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan gadis itu . Lalu seulas senyum kembali tergambar di wajah nya . " Kau gadis yang kuat Hinata , aku tau ini sangat amat berat bagi semuanya . Apa yang dokter katakan padamu ? " Tanya Naruto mengecup ringan tangan Hinata .

" Ispa ku sudah sampai pada kondisi yang paling buruk , aku takut Naruto, aku takut kalau harus pergi jauh darimu ... Aku takut Naruto ... " Jawab Hinata dengan iris mata yang memancarkan kesedihan dan ketakutan .

" Aku mengerti akan ketakutanmu Hinata , akupun sama tak ingin berpisah denganmu selamanya . Tapi mungkin kami – sama membuat jalan takdir yang lain , jalan takdir yang akan mempersatukan kita di waktu yang lain - " Naruto menjeda kalimatnya , menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan " Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata , aku tau kehilanganmu pasti adalah hal yang sangat berat bagiku , aku tak tau butuh waktu berapa lama untuk melupakanmu , tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa kali ini .. Mencintaimu adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia " Ucap Naruto membelai rambut indigo lembut Hinata , menatap mata lavender itu dalam dalam sebelum mata itu tak bisa ia lihat lagi selamanya . Naruto ingin sekali menangis sekencang kecangnya saat ini , tapi untuk Hinata . Ia harus bisa kuat agar Hinata tidak terbebani olehnya .

" Naruto – kun ... " Desis Hianata yang menarik tubuh kekar Naruto dalam dekapannya , mendekapnya erat seakan ia tak ingin melepaskannya lagi " Terimakasih "

" Kau tau Hinata , saat aku mendapat telefon dari Neji karena kondisimu memburuk . Aku langsung saja berlari keluar kelas , padahal pelajaran Gai – sensei sedang berlangsung . Aku tak tau akan mendapat hukuman seperti apa karena aku tiba tiba kabur dari kelas ? " Canda Naruto sambil tertawa kecil , berusaha mencairkan hati kekasihnya yang sedang pilu .

" Pasti kau akan di suruh lari memutari sekolah sebanyak sepuluh kali . Seperti waktu itu , saat kau bolos pelajaran Gay – sensei untuk makan daging asap bersama Chouji dan Kiba " Tambah Hinata tersenyum simpul tampa melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Naruto .

" Ya , aku memang anak yang sulit di atur . Tapi , aku selalu menurut jika kau yang memintanya " Gumam Naruto yang hendak melepaskan pelukan Hinata tapi Hinata tetap menahannya .

" Jangan beranjak dari sisiku Naruto – kun ... Aku ingin mendekapmu lebih lama sebelum waktuku habis " Ucap Hinata dengan sangat lirih

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dengan sepenuh perasaan sayangnya , perasaan cintanya pada Hinata . " Sebuah kehidupan adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi manusia , buruk atau baiknya kehidupan itu tergantung pada manusia itu sendiri , tergantung bagai mana keinginannya mengambil jalan yang baik atau buruk . Manusia , berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan , meskipun berbagai halangan harus mereka tempuh dengan sangat berat . Mencintai , dicintai , menyayangi , disayangin , membenci , dibenci , terhina , menghina , diremehkan , meremehkan , terlukai , maupun melukai , itu adalah hal yang dirasakan setiap manusia yang hidup . Karena manusia memiliki sejuta rasa dalam hatinya , perasaan yang terikat dengan orang lain . Ditinggalkan dengan orang yang paling kita cintai merupakan suatu hal terberat dalam hidup semua manusia . Tapi manusia harus paham , karena di setiap pertemuan pasti akan membuka jalan perpisahan , dan sebuah tawa gembira akan membawa air mata . Jadi , semua orang memiliki arti kehidupannya sendiri sendiri , orang lain tak akan pernah bisa mengerti . Jalan hidup yang sudah menentukan takdir kita nanti " Ucap Naruto yang perlahan melepaskan pelukan Hinata , dan kembali memandangi wajah cantik Hinata yang sedang tersenyum manis , lalu mengecup bibir itu dengan sangat lembut .

" Hahhhh ... Narutoh ... aku ... hahhhh ... a ... kuh ... men ... hahhhh ... cintaimu ... aku mengerti sekarang ... khahhhhh ... ini ... memang sudah takdirku .. khaahhhh ... tapi .. apa kau ... siap ? " Tanya Hinata dengan nafas yang semakin sesak , merasakan jantungnya berdenyut denyut meremas

" Aku siap Hinata .. " Jawab Naruto tyang kembali mendekap tubuh Hinata " Pergilah jika kau sudah siap .. Kami ... akan sangat merindukanmu " Lanjutnya dengan nada getir .

Naruto merasakan tubuh Hinata menggenjang hebat , bisa ia dengar nafasnya terasa begitu berat . Iar matanya sudah tak tertahankan merasakan tubuh Hinata menggenjang seperti ini , deru nafasnya terdengar serak . Monitorpun sudah terlihat tidak stabil . Dengan erat Naruto memeluk Hinata , menyesap wangi lavender yang mungkin tidak bisa ia temukan lagi wangi yang seperti itu. Naruto merasakan tubuh Hinata yang semakin melemas ,genjangan tubuhnya juga semakin pelan dan pelan , nafasnya terdengar lebih begitu berat dari sebelumnya , apakah ini sudah tiba ?

" Naruto – kunh ... Te – terima .. khhaaahhh ... kasih ... " Ucap Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya , hembusan nafas terakhir sudah ia hembuskan , matanya kini tertutup , Hinata telah pergi dengan tenang dan tersenyum damai .

" Selamat jalan Hinata .. " Ucap Naruto melepas pelukannya , menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangan tenang dan bebas . Lalu Naruto mengecup bibir itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan berjalan pergi menuju keluar .

" Bagaimana keadaan Hinata ? " Hampir semua orang bertanya seperti itu saat Naruto keluar dari ruangan Hinata .

Naruto melihat semuanya dengan tatapan sendu . Disini ada Hiashi – jisan , Neji , Kiba , Hanabi , Shikamaru , Sakura , Sasuke dan yang lainnya . Ini saat yang pas untuk memberitahu pada mereka bahwa ...

" Hinata sudah pergi " Jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah .

(^_^)_(^_^)

" Hai ? Helamat pagi Hinata , aku bawakan bunga mawar putih kesukaanmu . Oh ya , apa kau bisa melihatku disana ? Hahaaha , kau pasti terus menertawaiku karena ulahku setiap hari di sekolah . Hari ini aku di marahi Kakashi – sensei lagi , sudah tau aku bodoh dalam urusan matematika , tapi dia malah memaksaku mengerjakan soal di depan , Lalu aku kabur , dan dia mengejarku . Setelah tertangkap sensei mesum itu malah menghukumku berdiri di depan kelas seharian , huuhh dasar sensei payah ! Hmmm ada juga berita baru di sekolah . Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih , Neji dan Tenten , Ino dan Sai , Shikamaru dan temari , Gaara dan Matsuri , bahkan Kiba sekarang berpacaran dengan Karin ? Kalau aku , masih setia padamu . Sampai sekarang tak ada gadis manapun yang dapat membuka hati ku . Kau tau Hinata ? Aku riiinnnnddduuuuuu sekali padamu , apakah di dalam gelap ? Hihihi , aku sangat bodoh bertanya seperti itu . Yahh , jadi aku harus bertanya apa lagi ya padamu ? Ehemmm , begini saja . Aku akan selamanya mencintaimu walaupun telah ada gadis lain di hatiku . Kau setuju ? Kalau setuju baguslah ! Karena ... Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu disini ... " Ujar Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya , senyum riang khasnya sudah menghiasi wajah berkulit tan itu " Selama nya ! " Lanjut Naruto dengan mantap . Menatap yakin nisan kekasihnya itu , nisan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai .

**R.I.P**

**HINATA HYUGA**

**20-11-20xx**

**OWARI**


End file.
